mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Martin
Biography Molly Martin was the biological daughter of Laura and James Martin. Molly arrived at Newwork School in "Pilot" with her adopted sister, Lauren, before being killer by her in the same episode. She is the anchor to the murders in Series One. Her other killer is set to be revealed in 1x10 - Showtime. She is part of the supporting cast in Series One. Series |-|Series One = Pilot She's first seen in the school's canteen with her sister, Lauren. Vanessa exlaims how she "can't imagine what Molly's been through". During her first few moments, she seems to grow close to The Rival Group and is then seen heckling Peter who then explains how he's determined to kill them one day. The next time she's seen is the final scene - where her corpse is being dragged away. Dirt On The Grave The first moment she's seen is in the opening scene, where her funeral is being held. Everyone's gathered around to see her off. During her mother's speech, The Rival Group walk in (except from Lauren) and take a seat towards the back. Her later appearance is in a flashback to the previous day, in the autopsy room. Detective Leppard is questioning the coroner about the way in which she was murdered, it is revealed she was probably hit with a strong object at great force, there were also stab wounds and drug traces. Under Fire The only time she's seen on this episode is when Lauren finds the CCTV footage of her killer looking at the body afterwards. The footage then fuzzes and ends after a few seconds of static, showing this tape had been edited to remove the killer's identity from being revealed.The time on the tape when her murder was completed by shows around "23:30", this footage was shot two hours after her initial time of death. Revelations Standing next to her mum in a flashback, she sneers and glares at Lauren after picking her up. She proceeds to explain to Lauren that if she double-crosses her, she'll make sure Lauren's life is a living hell. The episode then shows her entrance to Nework scene again, following by Lauren explaining how she drugged and buried her body the night of murder. She doesn't explain about the masked figure in the footage, suggesting it wasn't her that went to visit the body. Appearances (4/10) Profile |-|Personality= Molly is an egoistical, very self-centered young girl who bullied her way into making many enemies, including Lauren. She seemed to be very close to Simon, George and even went as far as starting a relationship with Joseph. She seems to want to be the main focus of both of her parents and wants both of them to ignore Lauren. She is killed and buried alive by her sister and Detective Leppard. |-|Physical appearance= Molly has a scar on her neck which acts as a deformity, making her neck twist and bend slightly. She has violet purple hair and deep, brown eyes. Relationships |-|Joseph = * Started = Before Molly moved to Nework * Reason = Fell in love * Ended = Pilot (Because of Molly's death) Death Molly's death occurred in Pilot at approximately midnight. She was drugged by her sister, Lauren and taken into a grave and buried alive. Later that night, it is believed that she at some point managed to escape from the grave, only to but stabbed and hit over the head by someone else. Category:Characters Category:Dead characters